Hatake
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: Lajur kiriku tercipta dengan indah. Lajur kananku tercipta dari penderitaan. Dan aku, terlahir di sini, di tengah sini. Semuanya tumpang tindih… atau membaur?


**Rate :** T (bingung, T atau K . . . '_teko T'_ XD)

**Genre :** Drama/Family

**Warning :** Aneh. Nggak Jelas(benar-benar GaJe maksudnya,hati-hati XD) Maybe OC.

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Lajur kiriku tercipta dengan indah. Lajur kananku tercipta dari penderitaan. Dan aku, terlahir di sini, di tengah sini. Semuanya tumpang tindih… atau membaur?

**Hatake . . .**

by Ai Coshikayo

Ayahku lahir dengan darah. Bukan secara harfiah, maksudku. Ibunya—nenekku—meninggal tepat tiga menit setelah Ayah menghembuskan nafas pertama. Oh, baiklah, itu harfiah. Yah, maksudku… hidupnya juga berdarah-darah, kurasa.

Seperti aku, Ayah anak tunggal. Tapi tidak ada kata dimanjakan dalam kamusnya. Hidupnya terlalu menyedihkan untuk itu. Menekannya, mengirisnya satu persatu. Menguji kekuatannya.

Aku mengenal sosok Ayahku dengan mata. Kuat, tampan, cerdas, segalanya. Kesempurnaan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Seorang shinobi hebat. Kebanggaan desa, terkenal di lima negara. Misi, misi, dan misi. Hari-harinya sibuk sekali. Lalu, pada suatu saat di sebuah desa di kaki gunung yang terpencil, Ayah bertemu ibuku.

Ayah terluka dalam misi yang sedang ia jalankan. Ibu, yang kebetulan—jika memang itu sebuah kebetulan dan juga bila kebetulan memang ada—berada di tempat Ayah yang nyaris pingsan, menemukannya dan mengobatinya.

Saat itu usia Ibu masih muda, terpaut lebih dari sepuluh tahun dari Ayah. Ibuku jarang melihat laki-laki dari apa yang terlihat, Ibu punya sesuatu yang aneh—misterius—tentang melihat lebih dalam dari yang terdalam, walaupun Ibu bukan seorang shinobi, setidaknya saat itu, belum. Ia melihat Ayahku, lalu mengenalnya tanpa menyadari ia sudah bertemu cinta pertamanya. Ibu bisa memahami Ayah sampai batas tertentu, batas yang kasat mata, yaitu: tidak ada. Ia mengerti Ayah seutuhnya. Semua penyesalan dan perih hidupnya, jiwanya.

Ibuku tidak cantik, tapi menarik dengan hatinya. Ibu bisa mempertaruhkan apa saja, apa pun yang dimilikinya demi orang yang ia cintai. Dan Ibu tidak pernah takut untuk itu. Cinta adalah melihat yang dicintai bahagia, dan tidak ada yang lebih nyata dari kasihnya pada Ayah.

Kupikir, itulah sebabnya Ayah menikahi Ibu. Orang kebanyakan, juga Ibuku sendiri, bilang bahwa Ibulah yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Ayah, tapi aku tahu mereka semua salah besar. Ayah, setuju denganku.

Takdir membelit kehidupan dengan rumit. Kisah mereka tidak lantas bahagia selama-lamanya dan ini bukan dongeng.

Ibuku dikutuk dengan sesuatu bernama penderitaan mutlak. Mencabuti nyawanya satu persatu. Harusnya dia sudah mati, satu atau dua tahun sebelum melahirkan aku. Atau bahkan mungkin lama sebelum itu. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya tetap hidup dan itu adalah Ayah.

Aku lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan Ayah tapi di bulan yang sama dengan Ibu. Kelahiran di pertengahan musim dari percintaan abadi. Ibu melahirkanku dengan cobaan seberat nenekku—Ibu Ayah. Tapi—setidaknya—pada akhirnya aku lahir, dan aku di sini. Sekarang.

Aku mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua—dengan lebih intens—entah sejak kapan. Saat aku sadar, aku terpesona dengan kebahagiaan kami, terpana dengan—contoh sederhana saja—bagaimana Ayah menggenggam tangan Ibu, bagaimana Ibu tersipu malu, dan bagaimana mereka mengerti masing-masing tanpa kata.

Ayah bukan pria romantis, walaupun kukira dia bisa saja kalau mau—Maksudku apa sih yang tidak bisa ia lakukan? Ayah bahkan tidak pernah membisikkan cinta pada Ibu. Tapi Ayah membahagiakan Ibu dengan caranya sendiri. Dan setiap kali mencintai Ayah, Ibu punya senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Ibu menyayangiku, tapi ia mencintai Ayahku. Aku tidak mengerti ini, pada awalnya.

Ibuku bisa melihat Ayahku dengan pandangan lembut, memuja, khawatir, marah, sedih, kecewa, takut, dan bahagia, tentu saja.

Sedangkan aku, aku adalah kasih sayang. Titik. Tidak ada kata lain yang akan melukiskanku, bagaimana dan seperti apapun aku. Dengan waktu Ibu melihat Ayah, tapi Ibu tidak memerlukan apapun untuk melihatku. Pada akhirnya, aku mengerti.

Aku—pernah—membenci Ayahku, pada mulanya. Ayah—dengan kehidupan sebagai seorang shinobi, ketetapan hati tentang kekerasan kehidupan—ia lah yang mengenalkan Ibuku tentang darah dan penderitaan. Jauh sebelum mereka menikah, Ia menjadi teman, guru, sahabat, dan—bahkan—musuh Ibuku. Ya. Terkadang, aku benci Ayahku.

Tapi Ibuku kecewa sekali padaku karena itu. Malam itu, ia memelukku dan membisikkan mata hati ke dalam jiwaku. Membuatku tahu. Memaksaku mengerti. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Ayah dengan hati. Kehilangannya, kerapuhannya, ketegarannya…

Kadang aku merasa Ibu melihatku sebagai Ayah. Minor mataku, aku memang jiplakan sempurna dari Hatake Kakashi, Ayahku. Dan, yah, otakku juga. Tapi aku beruntung karena mewarisi cinta kasih murni dari Ibuku. Mungkin saja, keseimbangan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Lalu, hidup mengharuskanku memilih. Bagaimanapun, dunia Ayah dan Ibu berbeda. Keegoisanlah yang membuat mereka bersatu. Kusangka, itu keegoisan yang sungguh—benar-benar—bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku hanya punya satu takdir, dan pilihannya seperti opsi hidup tanpa udara, atau tanpa air.

Ibu selalu menolong orang lain, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan itu yang menyebabkan ia begitu dekat dengan kematian. Untuk menolongku, secara tidak langsung, Ibu meninggal.

Kematiannya cepat dan tiba-tiba. Tidak terelakkan. Membuatku tidak perlu dirundung kebingungan lagi. Hanya kesedihan. Kesedihan luar biasa.

Ibu meninggal di sebuah hari berhujan, di tengah misi individu tingkat S yang ia jalani. Ayah dan aku menyusulnya di detik-detik terakhir nafas itu berhembus. Ibu membisikkan sesuatu pada Ayah, dan Ayah membalasnya. Ia tersenyum, untuk terakhir kali. Lalu akhirnya, tubuh Ibu kaku dalam dekapan Ayah, selamanya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengira melihat air mata di mata Ayah.

.

.

Nama Ibu tidak terukir di monumen kepahlawanan. Ibu yang memintanya. Ia tidak ingin jam keterlambatan Ayah yang sudah legendaris itu bertambah lagi. Bodoh…

Semua tidak berakhir begitu saja. Kehidupan harus terus berlanjut. Bagaimanapun.

Ayah sudah mengalami banyak kehilangan dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang paling berat, tapi kehilangan Ibu mungkin bukan hanya sekedar mati dan menghilang. Sejak dulu Ibu yakin tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Ayah, tapi sekarang, aku melihat Ayah—dimakan usia dan keperihan—hancur perlahan.

Ayah kuat. Ibu percaya itu. Dan Ia benar. Tujuh bulan kemudian Ayah kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia lebih pendiam sekarang, tapi ada sesuatu, yang membuatku yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Ada satu janji Ibu pada Ayah yang kini Ibu titipkan padaku. Ibu berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan Ayah sendiri lagi. Lagi-lagi Ibu benar. Walau ia sendiri pergi, tapi kini aku ada bersama Ayah.

.

.

Jadi, lihat kan?

Lajur kiriku tercipta dengan indah. Jalinan kuat persahabatan, kepercayaan, cinta kasih dan suka cita. Tidak ada ketakutan, tidak ada kesakitan. Kecemasan. Kehilangan. Setidaknya, pada awalnya.

Lajur kananku tercipta dari penderitaan. Kepalsuan, duka mendalam, kesepian, kesalahan, kehilangan, pengorbanan, lara, darah dan air mata. Dan terutama, penyesalan. Takdir panjang seorang pesakitan.

Dan aku, terlahir di sini, di tengah sini.

Semuanya tumpang tindih… atau membaur?

Kupikir bukan keduanya. Yang kupikir hanya, inilah aku. Dan hidupku. Dan mereka, Ayah dan Ibuku.

.

.

.

_Ibu, aku terlanjur menulis catatan ini di halaman terakhir buku harian Ibu. Sudah dua tahun sejak Ibu tiada, siapa yang tahu kalau Ayah seorang yang sentimen sampai terus-terusan menyimpan buku harian ini dibalik koleksi icha-ichanya. _

_Ah, tidak. Ibu pasti tahu—Ibu selalu tahu semua tentang Ayah—iya kan?_

_Sekarang aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau Ayah sampai tahu?_

_Hatake … … …_

.

.

.

_Yah, tidak apa kan, toh aku sudah terlanjur membacanya. Bukankah… Ibumu selalu memaafkan aku, nak? _

_Hatake Kakashi_

_._

**~ Hatake . . . is The End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Bingung kah? Yah, authornya juga kok^ *ditendang*

Gomen minna…

Senangnya, setelah berlarut-larut dalam romance*bergidik*di TPAHK(The Princess and Her Knight)akhirnya bikin fic nggak jelas lagi*di-bom*Eh, tapi kok dibaca-baca ni fic juga romance ya?*garuk-garuk*Ugh.

Kangen—banget—sama ONESHOT(mungkin author nggak berbakat di chapteran...) Kangen OC. Dan—tentu saja—kangen Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hmm…

Ai: Apa sih?*blushing*

Readers: mbak mbak, tolong ngayal nya jangan di sini(ganggu aja)

A: Tapi kan 'unleash ur imagination'

K: Segitunya…

A: Berisik!

Ini fic yang aku tulis pas lagi ngerjain tes mid semester*pengakuan dosa*Gimana lagi, pengen sih, he. Begitu selesai mid langsung ngetik, tapi apa daya, dihadang latihan ansambel & teater untuk acara Pentas Mandiri, belum untuk Pensi*curhat*Yah, apapun itu, selesai juga ne^

Baiklah! Terima kasih karena sudah baca! Silakan untuk pesan, saran, kritik, flame, dll sampaikan lewat review. Saya masih kouhei, jadi harap bantuannya. Sekian^*bungkuk*

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
